<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Luke, I am your father." by CrazyMindsThinkAlike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235411">"Luke, I am your father."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike'>CrazyMindsThinkAlike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But that's the point i guess, Crack, Humor, Will probably make no sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Definitely Crack</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Luke, I am your father."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LUKE SKYWALKER!" Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled. Luke yelped when Obi-Wan appeared next to him in the Millennial Falcon randomly.</p><p>"What are <i>you</i> doing here?!" Luke exclaimed, letting go of the controls. The Falcon started to randomly fly and dip everywhere. </p><p>"I just missed you," Obi-Wan said,hugging Luke tightly.</p><p>"Oh, one more thing," Obi-Wan said before he left. "Luke, I am your father."</p><p>"No, you're n-" Luke stopped when Obi-Wan suddenly disappeared. <i>Weird,</i> Luke thought.</p><p>Luke got back to the controls and started to fly in circles, even upside down. Well, it was space, so upside down can be upside-up. Whatever.</p><p>"LUKE SKYWALKER!"</p><p>Luke yelped again and let go of the controls when he heard his name being yelled again. He turned and saw Darth Vader behind him.</p><p>"How did <i>you</i> get here?!" Luke asked surprisingly.</p><p>"I just hate you," Darth Vader replied.</p><p>"That's, mean!" Luke exclaimed. He crossed his arms.</p><p>"Oh, one more thing," Darth Vedar whispered before he left.</p><p>"Luke, I am not your father."</p><p>"Yes, you a-"</p><p>"Shuddup!" Darth Vader booped Luke on the nose. "Now, I have to go and oil my helmet thing."</p><p>"Your what?" Luke asked but Darth Vader had already disappeared.</p><p>Luke got back to the controls and thought a lot. Was Obi-Wan Kenobi his real father? Nah, can't be. He shruggs and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>